crowsxworstnewgenfandomcom-20200215-history
Takiya Ryu
(IN PROGRESS) Takiya Ryu is the main protagonist of the manga series Crows New Generation. He is the younger cousin of Takiya Genji, the main protagonist of Crows Zero. Takiya Ryu is infamous for his deadly punches and also being the closest one to reuniting Suzuran All-Boys High School's. As he grows into a true leader, he must face an ultimate battle with the Oyama East District. He is also the leader of Suzuran's High Class A and known for his Faction Ace & D.O.T Faction. Personality Takiya Ryu is a boxer and a natural leader, he always admired his older cousin Takiya Genji when he was a child. History He was a student at Sotoma Mid. Ryu's father tried to keep him away from trouble and wanted to avoid him from going to Suzuran. But Ryu insisted on going and wanted to follow Genji's path and surpass him. When Ryu was a freshman in Sotoma Mid, he looked up to a student named Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man),who was a senior at the time and was considered the strongest in that school. They eventually became great friends as Ogata will often look out for Ryu. Suzuran Freshman Ryu made a name for himself early on at Suzuran by winning the Freshman War. Through this victory, Ryu became the freshman champion. He also made a faction after, which was filled with first years. During this time Misaki Shigo who was a senior at the time, was the closest to conquering Suzuran. Misaki was eager to get Ryu to join his faction and help him reunite Suzuran to becoming one faction again. Ryu refuses to join as he wanted to conquer Suzuran himself, but Misaki did not take it lightly and challenged Ryu to a fight but lost. After the fight, no one dared to cross with Ryu. Shortly after, Misaki decided to join up his faction and follow Ryu While still recruiting other students to join Ryu‘s new faction, Misaki stated to Ryu that if he wanted to unify Suzuran faster, he needed to recruit Yoshiya Tomichi, the 3rd Year Senior. Later Ryu sends a invitation to Yoshiya, but he turned down the offer. After some time, Ryu decided to challenge Yoshiya instead. But Yoshiya was not interested and minded his own business. Misaki came up with a plan and started provoking Yoshiya, saying he was “too scared“ and kept pushing his luck until Yoshiya was so annoyed at one point that he dismantled Misaki and left him in the hospital for a day. Ryu then went to find Yoshiya and demanded to fight him. They eventually both fought on the rooftop of building A. Yoshiya surprisingly knocked Ryu down twice and put up a good fight but Yoshiya eventually lost the fight in the end. Shortly after, Yoshiya started following Ryu and his faction as he saw Ryu having some potential to becoming a great leader and decided to mentor him about Suzuran and helped him with unifying the school. Ever though Ryu now has one of the strongest factions in Suzuran, there are still many more factions left to accomplish. Ryu, Misaki and Yoshiya later came up with a name for the group, Faction Ace Sophomore In his sophomore year, Yoshiya Tomichi & Misaki Shigo graduates leaving Ryu with some great wisdom and plans for the future as a new era begins. A senior karate champion, Seto Morio transfers into Suzuran and defeats all the senior students. Later on during the semester, he found out Ryu was considered the strongest in school and challenged him to claim the top but will eventually lose to Ryu. After a couple more attempts but still failing to defeat Ryu, Seto eventually becomes loyal to Ryu and becomes his deadly right hand man instead. Few weeks later Ryu started having some arising problems with students from the past during his middle school years, which shortly sparked a war around the Toarushi district. This occurred when Housen Academy wanted to dominate the Toarushi District and decided to take down all the leaders from other schools such as Rindow High, Kurosaki Ind’, Kawada High and etc. Meanwhile, all the schools that were affected were furious and went on a hunt attacking Housen students but was easily defeated by there elite fighters. Ryu had to take initiative action and gathered his Ace Faction and went to settle thing's with Housen High. After a rage of fights broke out, the war ended when Takiya defeated Kenji Samba the Leader of Housen Corps Killer, the man who was initially behind the plan of attack. After the war, Suzuran then called upon a truce with Housen. Senior In his senior year, Seto Morio graduates and a new freshman named Yamada Omezo who use to follow Ryu back in middle school, transferred to Suzuran and typically challenged Ryu. The freshman lost after putting up a good fight and decided to follow Ryu and his faction afterwards. Later on during the semester, Yamada along with some Ace members, tour around the school trying to recruit more students to the faction. This is when they came across a lone-wolf freshman student named Akira Michio. When he refused to join, Yamada decided to teach the freshman a lesson. But Akira bested all of the Ace members including Yamada and since then, no one dared crossing him. During some time, Akira started having some trouble with Yakami High students from Oyama East District. This occurred at the train station after a group of Yakami High & Sendai High students told Akira to turn down his volume on his game device, but Akira ignored the request. Ogata Yakumo who was the leader of Yakami High, kicked Akira's game device out of his hand. Akira was then enraged and a fight broke out as he took out Ogata Yakumo and all of the other students with ease. After this incident it caused some heated tension between the two district. Ryu and his Ace members decided to meet up with the Leader of Yakami High & Sendai High to sort out the problem. When Ryu found out Ogata Yakumo was the leader of Yakami High, they tried to come in terms with the whole incident. But Ogata Yakumo stated that even he can't stop his guys from wanting to take revenge on Akira. They explained they couldn't find Akira as he wasn't often at school but Kudou Zenko, leader of Sendai High came to believe that Ryu was lying and was trying to cover up for Akira. Due to both of them not agreeing to terms with, Kudou decided to declare war. Ryu realizes that he can't take on Yakami High & Sendai High alone with Suzuran, He then decided to try and unite all the high schools of Toarushi by defeating all of the leaders in town and thus forming a new faction called The Delinquents Of Toarushi, and eventually went to war against Oyama East District. The two district put up a close fight but it all came to a end when Ryu fought against his middle school friend, Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man) from Yakami All Boys High School and defeated him. This made Ryu known to be one of the strongest fighter in the history of Oyama East, Toarushi District. On the day of Ryu's graduation day, Yamada who was beaten up by Akira Michio earlier the semester, urged Ryu to avenge them. Seeing as this was the last obstacle for Ryu, he decided to look for Akira. Later on the day, 8 members of Ace found Akira on the rooftop of building A, playing video games by himself. Akira was then surrounded and was told to leave the rooftop since it was the senior area. Akira refused to go anywhere else, so the Ace members took his video game and broke it. This then enraged the infamous Akira as he bested all 8 of them at once with little ease. As Akira was about to leave the rooftop, Ryu walks up and blocks the path. Ryu was shocked to see his members all beaten up, so he insisted to fight Akira as this would be his last before he graduates. They both fought till the end but the result of the fight is unknown. After the graduation, Faction Ace disbands along with many others. Beginning of a new era Fights * Takiya Ryu vs. Misaki Shigo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Yoshiya Tomichi - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Seto Morio - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Kenji Samba - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Yamada Omezo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Ogata Yakumo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Akira Michio - Unknown Category:Characters